(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for covering skis and snowboards and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an aerodynamic container for covering the front of a pair of skis or snowboards mounted on a vehicle roof rack.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Due to the large size of alpine skis and snowboards, this type of sports equipment is frequently transported to and from ski slopes on the exterior of a vehicle. Obviously, when being transported outside the vehicle, the equipment is subject to becoming dirty, snow encrusted and damaged.
There are basically three types of exterior racks and containers for mounting on the outside of the vehicle and holding skis and snowboards thereon. They are, for example, hitch mounted ski racks, enclosed car-top containers, often referred to as a ski boxes and the more popular and widely used roof mounted ski racks. The subject invention is used with the latter roof mounted ski racks. When using the three types of ski and snowboard racks and containers the following problems arise.
Vehicle fuel economy is decreased. At highway speeds, approximately two-thirds of the engine power required to maintain speed is used to overcome aerodynamic drag of the vehicle moving through the air. Roof mounted ski rack systems disturb clean airflow over the vehicle""s roofline, increase the effective vehicle frontal area and increase the attendant aerodynamic drag. It is estimated that roof mounted ski racks can decrease fuel mileage, depending on the type of vehicle, by as much or more than 15 percent.
Vehicle wind noise and buffeting is increased. Air passing around, above and below skis and snowboards mounted on vehicle roof racks becomes turbulent, thereby increasing a perception of wind noise inside the vehicle. Because of the increased air turbulence, the vehicle can experience increased buffeting as the airflow over the roofline constantly changes.
Ski and snowboard equipment can be soiled and damaged. In ski rack systems that do not enclose the skis or snowboard, the equipment is exposed to potential damage, particularly during inclement driving conditions. This is particularly true when driving to and from winter sports destinations. Harsh chemicals, sand and other road materials used in road clearing are thrown up by passing vehicles, which can damage ski equipment that is not protected.
The subject invention is designed to address the above-mentioned concerns in transporting skis and snowboards to and from winter sports areas.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,773 to Wirth, an elongated ski carrier is disclosed for mounting on top of a vehicle. The ski carrier is an elongated rigid tube divided into inside compartments for holding skis, ski poles and other equipment therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,883 to Greenburg, a ski case is disclosed having a front bag and a rear bag for holding the front and rear of a pair of downhill skis. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,430 to Wirth and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,378 to Eisenberg, two different designs of ski carriers are illustrated. The two ski carriers enclose all of the skis. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,724, a design of a combination of a ski carrier and a ski rack is illustrated for mounting on top of a vehicle. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,141 to Brindle, an elongated rooftop pipe container is shown. The container is used for holding various lengths of building materials such as PVC pipe.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject aerodynamic container for mounting on the front of a pair of skis or on the front of a snowboard. The container is used in conjunction with a vehicle ski rack.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to mount around a front portion of a pair of skis or a snowboard for improved aerodynamic airflow, when the equipment is mounted on a vehicle ski rack. The improved airflow reduces vehicle wind noise and buffeting while decreasing the incremental drag of skis and snowboards attached to a roof ski rack by over 50 percent, thereby significantly increasing fuel economy.
Another object of the aerodynamic container is to protect the skis and snowboard from dirt, encrusted snow and chemical damage by covering the front of the skis and snowboard and directing airflow over the top of the skis and snowboard bindings.
Still another object of the container is that it is rugged in construction, weather, impact and corrosion resistant, streamlined in appearance, can be easily opened and mounted around the front of a pair of skis or snowboard. The exterior of the container can be used for advertising, carrying corporate and school logos and made in different colors.
The aerodynamic container is adapted for receipt around a front portion of a pair of skis or a front portion of a snowboard. The skis or snowboard are attached horizontally on a vehicle roof rack mounted on a vehicle. The container includes a hard plastic housing having a split first housing member and an identical split second housing member. A bottom portion of the first housing member is hinged to a bottom portion of the second housing member for opening to the inside of the housing members. Top portions of the two housing members are releasably attached using hand operated release latches. The latches are used for securing the two housing members around the skis or snowboards. Inside a hollow interior of the two housing members is a plurality of removable ribs mounted in rib grooves molded along a length thereof. The ribs are made of soft rubber, flexible foam plastic and the like. The removable ribs have rib openings contoured for receiving a portion of the sides of the skis or snowboards for holding the equipment firmly inside the aerodynamic container.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of ski racks and containers used for holding skis and snowboards on top of a vehicle roof when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.